


Lost borderland

by Aoru



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoru/pseuds/Aoru
Summary: AU in which Jihoon is a south korean escapee who run away from North Korea in which he was detained, tortured and rapped.He met a chinese soldier who will help him a lot.





	Lost borderland

**Author's Note:**

> A AU that I make after read about north korean escapee :)  
> Sorry for my english :P

_He is against a wall in the twilight, with his eyes slightly open and his ear laid on the old concrete, waiting if there are someone who will come. Yes... they are probably sleeping now since he didn't hear any noise or voice._

  


Every day they will come here to see him, ask some question, if he is ready to denounce his leadership, mock him, but he always stay mute, it will make them angry, thay will yell on him and then the worst, slapping, hit him against the floor, even rape happened already, twice.

Jihoon didn't protest, because he know they wanted him to do that to gave them possibily to show that he was weak, no matter if he object and they have all the power.

  


He didn't remember how long he didn't eat, maybe 2 or 3 month, since they caught him. He only could shower, that it because "they didn't wanted to smell disgusting ".

He couldn't feel his body anymore, he was tired of everything, his life became a hell. He tried several time to suicide but he hadn't enough courage to kill himself.

Beside that his parents wasn't of this world anymore so nobody will regret but he couldn't help but he thought that those people would be happy.

  


But now he managed a plan to escape. He already know how he will do it, by China. Like the majority of North korean escapees. He is a little afraid that he could be caught and then he surely can bid farewell to his life. He would be executed.

  


His ripped jean, was almost sliding of his hips, in those few months he became so thin like he never was before. Nothing left from his pretty round figure which he used to have. His check were hollowed and his eyes darked because of the tiredness and hunger.

  


Because that night they forgot close the door,

  


He exited slowly of the black corridor and quickly lowered the stairs.

But then he faced to a lot of door, his heart began to beat faster now. He could have a few chance, and there was a possibility that in some of them were policers.

He finally found that brown big metallic door in which he remembered to enter the first time when they caught him and then brought him here and the hell started.

  


He feel his blood becoming colder while thinking of that.

  


He had some struggle to open it, since the door was very heavy.

  


"Aish! Damn please open yourself, it my only chance god"

  


He heard noise, and he became worried, so it gave him courage and he finally opened it.

  


  


When he felt the cold breath in his scalp and neck, he felt so glad, he couldn't believe that for the first time he exited outside. he couldn't count how long he didn't see the sky. Even if the sky was dark, since it was night, he felt so reassured.

  


He knew he didn't have the time to profit from the liberty, he wasn't still free until he was in North Korea. The awful country who gave you no freedom and tortured the population.

  


He began to run away very faster from the policy cabinet. There where he lived horrible life, maltreated and abused. He didn't even turned back.

. When he was enough far, he stopped to breath bending on his knee. He was on the corner of a black street, a few car was there. There was no lights so only the car's headlight enlightened him. He continued to walk an hour, he almost exited of the street. Jihoon stopped because he was too tired and decided to sleep against a back of a little house.

  


***  


Its been 4 days since Jihoon escaped the reason of his pain. He kept walking in the goal of attending the borderland of China and then he will be able to escape there and maybe even turning back to South Korea. But that's a dream, Jihoon shouldn't think about it too early. It would be already wonderful to run away from North Korea.

Around him was rural area, he could see the red field. There was almost no bulding. He continued to walk, through the corn. His calf was injured by the spiked but he didn't pay attention since it wasn't the most important thing right now.

  


He stopped in front of a well, since he was thirsty. He profited for clean himself a little, his face, hair and hands.

During those day, he found himself lucky because he found some berries while walking. 

  


He was very glad when he saw the China's flag on a soldier camp situated on the hilltop. He finally arrived, his eyes widened and his heart began beat faster with excitation. "Fighting the liberty is close!" he thought.

  


"I can't believe it! Im here, I finally can escape, oh god" he said to himself while breathing.

He wanted to came closer . But all the border was full of thorns. Jihoon made grimace, he didn't expected that. Plus he saw some soldiers exit of the camps, talking and controlling the opposite side. He breathed of disappointment. And if all of this was useless? He run away for nothing and walked all those day for after being not able to cross the borderland and go to China. He let his pessimist side take control. His eyes was wetting. He couldn't see anything and he began to cry and sat on the cold ground. "Why? why couldn't I escape? Did I do the whole for nothing?" He even  thought suicide was a better way to be in tranquility.

But sudendly he saw on of the soldier exit by a metallic door with a key. He followed him with his eyes.  He go and went back.That meant that they could communicate with the other side

  


This made him hopeful. But he needed to go when there was nobody controlling. He thought a little , the night everyone would sleep and he could finally escape to China.

  


It was already evening so he sit on the cold ground waiting the night but he felt asleep. He woke up « no I need to stay woke up without it I will lose my only chance »

  


The night Jihoon, go right the front and down the hill. Then he ascended the hill in which was the soldier camp.  
He was very nervous, and also exited, maybe in few minute he will be in another safe country.

When he was on top, the first what he saw in the dark was the chinese hyeroglyph iluminated by the few light.

He saw the famous door and came closer, his hands was trembling and he attempted to touch it. But then he turned his head. Oh no...

  


There was a figure pressed against the barriere, while holding a cigarette.

So it was the end of his chance ? It stopped here ? He will not be able to escape ? The questions was in Jihoon head. He wanted to step back now.

The person who turned his head to Jihoon and then he said :

  


« Hey what are you doing here ? » it was in chinese and Jihoon didn't understand the sentence.

  


He frowned when he didn't heard the answer. Jihoon understood that it was time to dissapear... and that was what he did.

  


He began to run away, very fast. But he felt a grab on his wrist.

« Don't run away, you know I will catch you up by the way »

Jihoon tried to remove his grab and go off his hold but the man surronded his waist by his arms.

  


« Please let me go, I beg you...they will kill me » he said in korean

  


The guy removed sudendly his arm and Jihoon turned to him.

He was tall, black haired, typical chinese features and the light of the moon helped Jihoon to see his very handsome face that make him troubled and left without world.

  


« What ? Are you escaping ? » he asked in korean.

The chinese soldier was also a little shocked when he saw the pretty faced guy. He didn't espected to face such a creature.

Jihoon frozed when he heard the question. He couldn't respond that he was, he didn't know that person. He could call the north korean authority and he could be executed or worst back to the policy cabinet.

  


« No I'm not... »

  


The guy laughed a little

  


« Stop lying, Im not dumb, you don't know how much north korean tried to escape each days »

  


Jihoon looked at him, he didn't looked a bad person. He had such a gentle face.

« Okay...I'm...so you will denounce me right ? »

  


The guy thought a little, scratched his head :

  


« No, Im not that kind of person »

  


Jihoon didn't know if he could believe him, he smiled a little and the guy too. He then took his wrist

  


« Come, we will be more quiet, my comrade can hear us » he bring him to a little hut.

Jihoon entered, it was small. The soldiers made him sat on the wooden bench behind a little table.

  


He then sat on a chair not far from Jihoon. And glared a him while he lowered his eyes because the atmosphere was uncomfortable.

  


« So tell me, what your name boy ? Normally you aren't allowed to be here»

« I'm Jihoon, Park Jihoon »

  


« I'm Lai Guanlin, I'm soldier, not since a long time, I'm kind of beginner »

  


He tendered his arm to reach Jihoon's. Jihoon was a little shocked at beginning, and didn't react but then shoke his hands.

  


He then sat back and his chair and put his head in his palm.

  


« Why are you running away ? »

  


Jihoon hestitate, he didn't know what he should to tell him ,a stranger. Tell about his life, his life before that he was kidnapped. He didn't wanted remind what make him a victim.

  


« You don't want to tell ? You know that I can't do anything for you if you not tell me. Trust in me. »

  


Jihoon had not chance anymore beside Guanlin. He lost them all. But would really the chinese soldier help him ? He is not sure. But nothing ventured, nothing gained.

  


« I'm a south korean journalist. I came in North Korea around two or three month , I don't remember... My boss send me here to film a political reportage about the gouvernment. I send a request to see to have the possibility to ask the president some things. And a few days after I went to it. After the president come back on a fly to the country, I was around him with a few other journalists from different country.

I was very happy because it was such rare oppurtunity. They answered all my question. It made me very glad. But some days after, I exited of my hotel in the corridor after someone knocked and then I don't remember anything. But I woke up in a wndowless room. And the hell began for me, torturing and don't food me. They ask me some private question which I don't respond. I asked why, why I'm suffering, it's because I know too much »

  


He wasn't shocked at all from his story and looked at im pitfully.

« How old are you ? »

  


« 22 » he answered

  


« You are 2 year old older than me. I didn't expect that. And I'm not chinese too, I'm from Taiwan.»

  


  


He smiled at me, I responded to it. Then he sudendly stand up as he remembered of something.

  


  


« Oh!You are probably hungry, since you didn't eat there »

  


He took something off the closet and then closed it. He laid on the table a bento and cup who he filled with water and then took a tea pot and filled it.

  


« Eat it. »

  


I took the chopstick in the box of bento.

  


« But isn't it your ? »

  


« It's okay, I can not eat today, eat it ! It not all day you will have a opportunity »

  


« Thank you so much »

  


Jihoon began to eat the rice with spice. Guanlin seemed to enjoy the japanese food, although Jihoon didn't like it before. Now he at like it was the most delicious thing in the world.

He drinked the green tea while eating sushi.

  


« What you will eat then ? »

  


Guanlin showed a bubble tea from the table.

  


« That, this is from my hometown, so I really need it »

  


While Jihoon was eating, Guanlin asked him :

  


« Do you have someone important in Korea ? Like your family or friends, a lover? »

  


Jihoon thought a little, he didn't have parents anymore, a brother who was married and didn't care about him.

« I have my best friend, I really care for him. »

  


Guanlin continued to drink his bubble tea

  


« And a lover ? »

  


Jihoon blushed, he wasn't ready for such question

  


« Huh, hum...I don't... »

  


« But you love someone maybe ? »

  


Jihoon blushed hardly... He is aware that Guanlin might be disgusted of him, but something of his mind tell him that he would be not.

  


« Yes...it's him »

  


Guanlin eyes widened. So Jihoon liked his bestfriend.

  


«Your bestfriend ? You didn't tell him before ? 

« No, never. His name is Jinyoung, we are friends since primary school. But I fell for him around 12. But I feel like he think of me only as a friend. »

  


« All this time ? » Guanlin got shock «  And why you didn't confess ? »

  


« I don't know, because I think he would not accept me and our friendship will drop. Beside I'm not even sure if he like guys. »

  


Guanlin nooded while Jihoon is talking. He think that he too didn't have a amazing love life.

  


« And you ? » Jihoon asked

  


« I broke up with my girlfriend last month. »

  


« Hum ?

I'm sorry »

  


« Oh no need to be, she was a attention seeker. She cheated on me with one of my closest friends. Im glad we ended that unhealthy relationship. »

  


He watched the sky outside. The sun almost rise.

  


« It will soon be the morning, my comrades will wake up. Today it was my turn to controll during the night. So it was such a chance »

« Oh already ? » said Jihoon a little disappointed.

  


« We need to do it quickly.Come I will let you pass »

  


He took the key from his pocket. He stand out and exited with him out of the hut. It was almost the morning. A little cold in autumn. But satiated. He didn't imagine he would have such chance. He was so happy that he could met Guanlin. Not only he have the face but also the mind. He is envious now for the person who will get him.

  


He opened the door with his key

  


« You can go now »

  


Jihoon watched the other side. It was the liberty right ? Soon he will be in another country. He could start a new life in China, it doesn't matter that he would not have money or other things. The most important it's that he is leaving the horrible dictatorship.

He had a pitty for those who will leave here before decided to go.

  


« Thank you very much Guanlin, I will never forgot you. You fed me and let me pass the borderland. It's because of you that I can start a new life. Without it, I would forever stay here and I would probably kill myself or live a hell. »

  


« It's okay, it's make me happy, Good luck Jihoon »

  


While they was standing and looking at each others, they heard the sound of a alarm clock.

  


« Oh it's time ! They will soon woke up, hurry up ! »

  


Jihoon before going, kissed quickly Guanlin check. That made him a little blush.

«  what is that for ? »

  


« Kind of gifts »

  


« Oh yeah...And don't forget to confess your best friend ! »

Jihoon smiled shyly, if he would able one day turn to Korea, but for that he needed to gain enough money.

He wawed to Guanlin a last time before cross the borderline. And then walking without turned back.

He was very glad that he escaped, exited, his heart beat fast. He have a thought about the chinese soldier, maybe one day they could met again. But it would be unlikely since he is always on that camp. Jihoon never really have a happy life but maybe he could start a new one ?

Guanlin watched Jihoon receded. He was kind of proud that he was able to help someone. He knew that the others soldiers when they met a escapee, they made him to pay or without it they don't allow you to pass or worst, denounce them to the authority.

But today, Guanlin had a chance to make a good action.

 

  


  


  


  


 


End file.
